Final Fantasy IX2 My Version
by KingKylus
Summary: These events take place after the return of Zidane, the story follows the current crisis between the three Kingdoms. If you thought everyone was at peace you were wrong!


DISCLAMIER

All characters and events of Final Fantasy IX belong to Square-Enix, however any additional characters and the events of this story belong to me

**Chapter 1**

**A Plot**

Vertically pointing towards the sky, the shining silver sword of Alexandria Castle covered its lands with a graceful glow, rewarding all who gazed upon its beauty with courage and strength. Zidane stood beneath this sword with number of hoops, trying to throw them around the top point but failed miserably. Zidane had too suffer the constant nag of Steiner, 'Upload your responsibility and stop acting like a child' he would say. Zidane resented that, he was only seventeen years old, why would he want to settle down and run a Kingdom. This thought plagued him everyday but his love for Garnet was too strong for him to leave so throwing hoops around a giant sword was his only source of entertainment.

"My Lord Zidane," said a castle maid. "Captain Steiner requires your presence at the castle barracks."

"What for?" spat Zidane; he didn't really fancy leaving his little game.

"I do not know sir, he didn't say." the maiden bowed and walked away.

Zidane kicked his foot across the floor and unhappyily walked off towards the barracks, on his way he noticed a huge steam powered airship approaching from the horizon. Guessing it was Regent Cid he continued towards the barracks.

"Take your time! I sent for you hours ago!" shouted Steiner.

"What, no I've only just been told. Calm down Rusty, what's wrong?" asked Zidane.

"STOP CALLING ME RUSTY!!!" belted Steiner. "We have a problem, tension is increasing between our Kingdom and the newly formed Burmecia-Cleyra Kingdom, Lady Freya has requested you go to Burmecia to speak with the people and help defuse the situation. The people still blame Alexandria for the war and won't accept that that rastral Kuja is responsible."

"What you expect me to do? Kuja was my brother, they're hardly going to welcome me!" replied Zidane.

"Its true but they don't know that. You've become somewhat of a legend  
among the people of the Mist Continent, they trust you for all the good deeds you've done. Thank god they don't know your bad easily each match your good deeds."

"Bah, always having a go. Is Freya coming here?" asked Zidane

"Yes, she should be arriving shortly." answered Steiner.

"So that airship was Burmecia, looked pretty advanced." muttered Zidane.

"What was that?" asked Steiner.

"Oh nothing, call me when she arrives." said Zidane as he walked off.

Queen Garnet was sitting in her study; several people surrounded her with pieces of parchment and scrolls. They were all in a heated discussion, General Beatrix stood in the background, and she played no part in this discussion.

"You're Highness, our sources have been confirmed. This threat is real, the newly formed Empire is secretly mobilizing an army as we speak!" insisted Walfrus Corm, a councilor to the Kingdom

"Rubbish! We have come to a treaty with Burmecia, they are now our ally!" shouted Rickfil Woll, another advisor to the Queen.

"Yes they did, but times have changed and so has the shape of their Kingdom. Since they have joined back with Cleyra they have become more powerful and they desire for revenge is growing stronger as we speak!"

"But Walfrus, come on. You don't really think they'll try and attack? What about Lindblum? What about the Queen's Eidolons-"

"I shall not use them against the Burmecian people under any circumstances, they have caused enough pain and anguish." shouted Garnet.

"But even to defend Alexandria?" asked Walfrus.

"It won't come to that, we can make them see reason." said Garnet.

"Your Highness, we have tried, they discard any new attempt for peace. Lady Freya will be arriving soon to brief you on the current escalation of this crisis." added Doctor Tot.

"Oh good, she'll calm things down." said Garnet

Beatrix stepped forward; she walked over to the Queen and whispered silently in her ear.

"Really?" said Garnet in reply, Beatrix nodded. "Okay, this meeting is adjourned until Freya arrives." Garnet stood up and followed Beatrix from the room; the rest of the council gathered their things and left too. 

"PLUTO KNIGHTS!!! ASSEMBLE!!!!!" shouted Steiner, eight Pluto knights formed a straight line in front of him, all fully equipped with armour and weapons. "Now, we have an important visitor today, Lady Freya. She has come to discuss the recent threats from the Burmecian-Cleyra Empire. This meeting is a peaceful meeting and I intend to keep it so."

The knights continued to stare at their Captain; Steiner stood high over his men, a warm pride swept through him. "The Queen herself has requested our presence as a precaution for her safety." The men gasped.

"Really, we've never..." said a Knight, Steiner interrupted."Had the honour in doing so before and we shall demonstrate our courage and valour by doing so tonight."

The Knights stood still, they seemed quite resilient to the thought. No one ever trusted the Knights with any real responsibility, especially Royal guard duty.

"Haagan, Weimer. You two shall leader two teams, Haagan's team shall sit in the meeting chamber and Weimer's team shall patrol the surroundings. Gather anything you need, the meeting is expected to start in one hour. DISMISSED!!" shouted Steiner.

The Knights scattered back to their barracks, Steiner left in the opposite direction to the meeting chamber, two guards stood outside the door. They saluted Steiner and allowed him entry. The room was long; a huge table filled the most of it. At the end of the table sat Queen Garnet, too her right was Doctor Tot and her left sat Walfrus. Beatrix stood behind, her hand firmly gripping the hilt of her sheathed sword. Steiner walked along the table and stood next too Beatrix. The four Pluto Knights followed shortly.

"Are your Knights ready Adelbert?" she asked.

"Yes, they are. Have the preparations been made?" he asked.

"Yes. Everything is set in as planned, they should be here soon."

Not long after the door was opened by a castle maiden, behind her were four Burmecian's.

"Your Highness, I introduce Tai, messenger from Burmecia." said the maiden

"Tai? Where is Lady Freya?" asked Garnet, her voice seemed strange.

"Oh, she is unable to come. Her presence is required at palace to settle rings down a little. Our people are calling for blood, your blood infact." said Tai. All four Burmecian's took their seats. Beatrix tightened the grip on her sword.

"My blood? But didn't I help restore your kingdom? Didn't I help vanquish the evil that threatened us all?" said Garnet.

"Oh yes, we are aware of you kindness but others aren't. They demand you face trial force other alternatives but they won't listen." 

"So what do you suggest I do then?" asked Garnet.

"To prevent another War come forward and stand trial."

"NEVER!!" shouted Steiner, his voice thundered through the room.

"Please, Steiner." asked Garnet.

"The Queen shall not stand trial; I shall however give myself up for your people as I am also responsible for a lot of things which I do regret, but..."

"Beatrix, no... You can't" pleaded Steiner, his voice softer this time.

"Beatrix!? But... but your supposed to be..." mumbled Tai.

"Away? I was indeed scheduled to be away." she said.

The four Burmecian's stared at each, fear gripped them.

"I-I-I, we must leave." said Tai

"Why so soon?" asked Beatrix. "Does my company displeasure you?"

One of the Burmecian's muttered something in Tai's ear. "We can't, not now." he replied quietly.

"FOR BURMECIA!!" shouted one of escorts. He stood up and threw a spear at Garnet, it struck he directly on the left side of her chest. The Queen's eyes faded and her head dropped. The room burst with rage, both Steiner and Beatrix unsheathed their swords. Doctor Tot covered the Queens body while Walfrus hid under the table. The four Burmecian's attempted to flee, the two Pluto knights at the door attempted to stop them but they cut they way through out of the door. With half the castle in hot pursuit the four Burmecian's ran from the scene. Shouts of "The Queen is dead, the Queen is dead!" flooded the atmosphere with a dull pain. The four Burmecian's were now outside the castle, leaving a trail of dead Alexandrian soldiers.

"Stop." said Zidane calmly, his thief sword poised. Vivi stood at his side, a number of identical Black Mages behind him.

"Out of the way monkey boy!" spat the assassin.

"You just killed my Queen?" an anger filled Zidane like never before.

"Ha-ha, what are you against four of Burmecian's Dragon Knights?" said another.

"Why, I'm not of this world for starters. I've killed many monsters and many men. But most of all I was the one who defeated my Brother, Kuja."

"Your brother!?" they replied. 

"Yes, he once murdered your race without a second's hesitation. I fought for you against him, myself, my Queen and your Lady Freya. But know you repay us by murdering one that saved you?"

The four Burmecian's stood silent, they heard rumours of otherworldly visitors causing the war but they didn't believe it.

"Enough! The Monster Witch is dead!" shouted Tai "And so shall you and your Black Mage allies."

A flame pulsed from Vivi's wrist.

"Bring it then!" Zidane swung his sword in position, he charged at the Burmecian's. The first took the lead and thrust his sword; Zidane deflected the attack and cut the Burmecian down. The second attacked, Zidane moved aside and knocked him in Vivi's direction. Vivi blasted the Burmecian with a huge ball of fire. The Burmecian squealed as he was burnt alive. The third, the assassin moved on Zidane. His spear clashing with Zidane's sword, Zidane overpowered him and knocked him unconscious, the Mages surround the assassin and elevated his body away from the fight.

"I admire your courage; but you're know match for me Monkey Boy. For I am Fratley, the greatest Knight ever to grace the land of Burmecia." said Tai.

"Fratley? But why, didn't you believe Freya?" said Zidane 

"Her mind has been poisoned by the Monster Witch, but no more. The traitor has been set too death! I have no brought glory to my Kingdom."

"But you won't live to see that Fratley." Beatrix walked upon the scene, she was alone.

"Beatrix. So we finally meet. None but you have ever threatened my skill. Come too get revenge for your Queen." teased Fratley.

She looked passed him at Zidane. "Go to the castle, I will deal with him."

"NO! He caused the death of Garnet! He's mine!" shouted Zidane.

"The Queen lives, the girl murdered was a decoy." informed Beatrix

The expression of relief on Zidane's face as an exact opposite to the anger on Fratley's. Zidane ran passed them with haste, the Mages had disappeared with the assassin. Only Beatrix and Fratley remained.

"No... She must die," said Fratley quietly.

"Never shall the Queen die while I am her servant!" shouted Beatrix.

"Well, you shall die first." Fratley swung his spear into an attack position. Beatrix unsheathed her sword.

"We shall see," she replied.

Spear and sword clashed.

**To be continued.**


End file.
